warhammer_fantasy_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Gnoblar Horde
The Gnoblar Horde was a 7th spin-off army list for the Ogre Kingdoms. It appeared in White Dwarf 310. Army List Lords * Gnoblar Head Honcho Heroes * Gnoblar Honcho ** One Gnoblar Honcho in the army may carry the army Battle Standard for +25 pts. ** The Battle Standard Bearer may not be the army's General even if he has the highest Leadership value in the army. ** The Battle Standard Bearer may not choose any non-magical equipment except for light armor. ** The Battle Standard Bearer may have any magic banner (no points limit), but if he carries a magic banner he may not carry any other magic items. Core Units * Gnoblar Fighters * Flingers* * Manbiters* * Pigback Riders * Gnoblar Trappers* *May not include more of this unit than the number of Gnoblar Fighter units in the army Special Units * Gnoblar Scraplauncher * Yhetee Pack * Lucky Gits Rare Units * Slavegiant * Boglars * Blood-Gnoblars * Dogs of War (Only Greenskin Dogs of War may be taken, see Special Rules for details.) Mounts * Rhinox (Mount) Army Special Rules * Lucky Little Gits ** Gnoblars are superstitious creatures, often keeping small stones, coins or other trinkets as good luck charms. By some coincidence, or maybe even some bizarre evolutionary adaptation, a high proportion of Gnoblars exhibit a lucky streak. At least, some of the time... To represent this, at the beginning of the game the Gnoblar player gets D6 re-rolls that may be used at any time throughout the game. For each re-roll, the Gnoblar player may re-roll any one single D6 result at any time during the battle. Note that the second result always stands and you may never re-roll a failed re-roll. * Greenskins ** As Goblinoids, Gnoblars are counted as Greenskins in all respects. * Largely Insignificant ** No matter how many Gnoblars meet the endless variety of violent deaths promised to their ill-fated race, there always seems to be plenty more ready to take their place. As such, the general response to a fleeing Gnoblar is a high-pitched giggle - the Gnoblars actually get a real kick out of watching other Gnoblars run away. ** Gnoblars do not cause Panic if they are fleeing, if they break from combat or if they are destroyed, even amongst other Gnoblars. * Bicker ** The constant bickering, bullying, biting and back-stabbing inherent in Gnoblar culture is such that even on the battlefield a group of Gnoblars will often grind to a halt. Whether it is by finding a creature smaller than them that they can hurt, getting bogged down in an argument over a lucky boot or just idly watching the fight whilst picking their noses, when the heat is on the Gnoblars have a tendency to do absolutely nothing. ** Roll a D6 at the beginning of the turn for each unit of Gnoblars that is not in combat, fleeing, or subject to any compulsory movement. If a unit rolls a 1 it may do nothing at all this turn. * Dogs of War ** In a Gnoblar army, the only Dogs of War units allowed are those that are also Greeskins. This means that Dogs of War regiments must be units of Orcs, Goblins, Hobgoblins, other Gnoblars or any other Dogs of War Greenskins variant. Dogs of War may be included as a Rare Unit choice. ** in addition, Gnoblar armies may take units of Goblins (Common Goblins only) and Goblin Wolf Riders chosen from Warhammer Armies: Orcs and Goblins as Rare Unit choices. Note that if Goblins are taken in this manner, they will charge or shoot at the nearest Gnoblar unit that has the Bicker special rule if they fail an Animosity test and roll the 'Get 'em' result. * Sharp Stuff ** Gnoblars generally carry around a number of small sharp projectiles ranging from irate bristlehogs to sharpened horseshoes for throwing at any enemies that get too close. For a Gnoblar, there's nothing quite like the satisfaction of hurling a jagged rock into an unprotected face... ** Sharp Stuff Special Rules *** Range: 8" *** Strength: 2 x Multiple Shots, Thrown Weapon. Items * Common Items (6th edition) * Honch Helm (Talisman) ** The bearer gains a Ward Save of 4+ ** 45 points * Funny Trinket (Enchanted Item) ** The bearer of the trinket may re-roll any failed Armor and Ward Saves. Note, that the second result always stands and you may not re-roll a failed re-roll. ** 30 points * Rhinox Horn (Enchanted Item) ** The horn may be sounded once per battle at the beginning of any Gnoblar turn. Until the beginning of the Gnoblar player's next turn all Greenskins (Gnoblars, Goblins, Orcs, ect) on the battlefield gain +2 Leadership (up to a maximum of 10). One use only. ** 30 points * Red Stone (Talisman) ** The bearer gains a 5+ Ward Save and a Magic Resistance (1). ** 30 points * Grubbi's Dice Bag (Talisman) ** When the bearer of the dice bag suffers a wound, roll a D6. On the result of a 2-6 the wound is ignored, as are all subsequent wounds that turn. On the result of a 1 the bearer is slain outright regardless of the number of wounds inflicted. One use only. ** 25 points * Ogre Tooth (Enchanted Item) ** At the start of any of their turns, a Character bearing the Ogre Tooth may choose to swallow the tooth. Roll a D6, on the result of a 1 the Gnoblar chokes and dies. On the result of a 2+, the character and any unit with a model within 6" becomes Immune to Psychology until the beginning of the next Gnoblar turn. One use only. ** 20 points * The Purple Rock (Talisman) ** The item may be used once in each enemy Magic phase. When the enemy casts a successful spell, instead of attempting to dispel it the Gnoblar player may activate the Purple Rock. Roll a D6, on the result of a 4+ the spell is dispelled and fails to work. On the result of a 1-3 the spell works as normal and the bearer of the Purple Rock a S3 hit. Note that the Purple Rock does not work against a spell cast with Irresistible Force. ** 40 points * Gnoblar Thiefstone (Talisman) ** Due to the magic flux generated by this item, the wearer and the unit he is with benefits from Magic Resistance (1). A character may take more than one Thiefstone (up to a maximum of three) at 15 points per stone, each additional Thiefstone adds +1 to his Magic Resistance. Unlike other magic items, multiple characters in the Gnoblar army may take a Thiefstone (and multiples of them). ** 15 points * Ogre-Head Standard (Magic Standard) ** When the bearer of the Ogre-Head Standard joins a unit of Gnoblars (of any type), it no longer has to roll to see if it Bickers each turn. However, any unit of Ogres fighting against the bearer or the unit he is with will suffer from hatred as described in the Warhammer rulebook. ** 20 points